


I need you here

by fullmoon02



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Slashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoon02/pseuds/fullmoon02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worry whispered in his ear in a voice so low, he could not hear it clearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linndechir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linndechir/gifts).



_ I need you here but all I hear _

_ Is the beating of a broken heart. _

(Aloe Blacc: Ticking Bomb)

Lee didn’t know what time it was. His tired eyes were stinging and every muscle in his body screamed for rest. But he was unable to close his eyes. A strong feeling of worry kept him awake. The more he tried to ignore it, the more pushing it got. But the worry whispered in his ear in a voice so low, he could not hear it clearly.

Sitting up, he buried his head in his hands. Taking a deep breath, Lee pondered his situation. Just a few weeks earlier his best friend had rejected him, alienated his whole team and ran away, mumbling something about keeping everyone else safe. The team knew it was bullshit, but everyone respected Barney a little too much to fight back. Everyone except for Lee, who had at least tried. 

Lee missed Barney, and everything he represented. Friendship, the feeling of belonging, the care, the loyalty. He knew he would go mad without it. Getting dressed, he stepped outside to the cool night. Pulling up his collar, he made his way to Barney’s home.

***

Lee had half-expected Barney not to open the door. When he did, Lee bursted inside before he could change his mind. Not much was said. When Lee got rid of his shoes and jacket, Barney made his way to the living room, looking at him from the couch. 

Lee was never much for small talk. Pleasantries between them, no matter how apart they seemed to have drifted, felt childish. So, Lee went straight to the point, forcing Barney to listen to him:

“I know Billy’s death hit hard on you, but…”

“But what?” Barney’s voice was challenging and Lee chose his next words carefully.

“Did hiring a team of youngsters help you feel any better?”

“It had nothing to do with that.”

“No?”

“No. Lee, we’ve talked about this…”

“No, we haven’t. You shut down every time I mention Billy’s death, or the new team, or that you abandoned us…”

“Bullshit.” Barney’s voice was low. “I abandoned no one.” Pointing at Lee, he continued: “You’re a big boy. You can handle yourself.”

Lee bent his head. Biting his lower lip, he tried to stay calm, telling himself not to lash out. They needed to deal with this. Now.

“Your team, your old team, would go to Hell for you. Do you not respect that?”

“I do!” Barney bellowed. Lee didn’t let him off the hook, holding Barney’s gaze expectantly, refusing to be the first to look away. After a long staring match, Barney continued: “But I don’t have to like the idea.”

Lee’s sigh was deep, his posture slumped. He was never good at sharing things. Sharing meant letting go. He mourned for every relationship he had lost over the years but losing Barney would be his downfall. So, when Barney had tried to leave him behind, Lee had decided to fight tooth and nail to prevent it.

“You have to trust your friends,” Lee finally said. “We are stronger together, you said it yourself. Besides, I’ve saved your ass more times than I can count. It’s you we’re all worried about, old man.”

Lee attempted the last comment as a humor, a way to brighten the mood. For several seconds, they were quiet. Then Barney raised his gaze and Lee saw the small smile tugging the corner of his lips.

“Wanna beer? I’ve got some in the fridge.”

Lee went to get them some. When he came back, Barney was sitting on the couch, playing with a cigar. Stopping to look at him, Lee saw the lines of worry and tiredness on his face. Taking a quick look at Lee, Barney signaled him to come sit next to him.

***

They rarely had peaceful moments like these. Their days were usually full of running, shouting, and too little sleep. Not that Lee would have it any other way, it was the only thing he knew how to do. But sometimes, when he got too tired, he also got afraid. In those moments, he felt its presence strongly. It was a shadowy creature behind his left shoulder. He could see it in his peripheral vision. Waiting.

Lee’s eyes followed the cigar in Barney’s hands. Barney rolled it in his fingers, much the same way Lee played with his knives. Resting his head against Barney’s shoulder, he found the movements hypnotizing. Barney’s fingers were quick and talented, his movements precise. They stayed like that for a long while, until Barney lit the cigar.

“I’m sorry,” Lee muttered. He almost heard Barney’s eyebrows shooting up. “I was afraid.”

“Of?” It was only the asking tone that told his question apart from a grunt.

“Losing you.”

“We’re not different in that regard.”

Taking in Barney’s scent, the mix of leather, cigar smoke, and motor oil, Lee closed his eyes.

“I know you see my loyalty as a weakness…”

“I’m unworthy of it.”

“Well, I’m not leaving.”

Lee sensed Barney’s movements as he smoke the cigar.

“This job will get us killed.”

“More than likely,” Lee nodded.

Barney turned his head and pressed his mouth against Lee’s temple when he whispered:

“Your loss will break my heart.”

Lee raised his head, looking in Barney’s eyes:

“Like I said, I’m not going anywhere.”

***

Barney wanted to argue back, tell Lee that he was naive and that things were not so simple. But he also knew it would be useless. Instead, he turned his head to take another smoke.

“You shouldn’t smoke inside,” a low voice whispered in his ear. When Barney turned to look, Lee had closed his eyes. A small snore soon followed and Barney couldn’t help but huff a little laugh.


End file.
